I Got You Songfic
by The Zutara Critic
Summary: [oneshot] Akon's Don't Matter Songfic. Zutara. If you don't like it, too bad. [Z x K] DrabbliciouS!


I Got You- Songfic

Okay I don't usually do songfics but this song called out to me. It's Akon's _Don't Matter_ song, and it's so romantic, not like that perverted stuff he usually does.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or _Don't Matter_ by Akon. If I did, I could buy this website.

* * *

_Ohoohwooe_

_Oooh_

_Ooohhwooe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

Zuko was sweating again and tossing and turning in a devilish nightmare. Suddenly he sat up and let out a scream of fear. _What's wrong with me _He thought to himself. _Why do I keep dreaming about that waterbender- Katara? Why do I keep seeing her dying?_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

Katara woke up for the third time that night.She let out a scream of frustration at her nightmare. _Why do I keep seeing that firebrat dying? _She thought angrily. _And more importantly, why do I care?_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_Nobody thought we'd last forever_

_I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'_

_Things between us gon' get better_

Zuko looked at Katara as she freed his uncle from his crystal prison. As she and Toph broke the last bonds, Katara swirled to face him, standing there. "Why haven't you attacked us yet? Did you call Azula yet, you minion?" She sneered. "What? Aren't you going to stab your Uncle in the back again, Zuzu?"

"No." He said calmly. "I'm coming with you."

_Men steady comin' after you_

_Women steady comin' after me_

_Seem like everybody wanna go for self_

_And don't wanna respect boundaries_

Zuko and Katara bent into a fighting stance as Azula and Jet did the same. "Jet, how could you fight along side a firebending witch like her?"

"Katara, how could you love him? He's fire nation. Remember Azula, all we're going to do is knock them out. Then I get Katara and you can kill your brother." Jet's eyes narrowed. "Let's fight."

"Zuko doesn't love you," Azula hissed at the waterbender as she rapidly shot fireballs at the girls head. "All he wants is for you to lower your guard so he can snatch the avatar. Do you really think he would carry anything other that disgust for a peasant like you?"

Katara dodged the attack and caught Azula's foot with a water whip, flipping her over and knocking her out. "Yes."

"Katara doesn't deserve you," Jet snarled as he unleashed on Zuko. "Do you really think she believes all the lies you told her about me? That she actually loves you? She's just trying to keep her enemies close." He smirked as he swung his hooks at Zuko's face. "Do you really think," He said, dodging a fireball, "that she would love you, you scar-faced bastard?"

Zuko caught Jet's hooks in his hands and wrenched them away in fury. He caught Jet with a roundhouse and kicked him into the dirt next to Azula. "Yes."

_Tellin' you all those lies_

_Just to get on your side_

_But I must admit there was a couple secrets_

_I held inside_

_But just know that I tried_

_To always apologize_

_And I'ma have you first always in my heart_

_To keep you satisfied_

"Katara!" He called into the forest, after her. "KATARA! Katara, please stop," he said, looking at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"No. No matter how much I love you, I will never forgive you for trying to capture Aang. You'd told me you'd changed! You said you wanted peace! You said you loved me! YOU LIED TO ME!" She howled in despair.

"Katara, I lied about Aang to you because Azula was watching us. It could've gotten you all killed! Don't you get it? I did it to protect you! I LOVE YOU, KATARA, you. I could never lie about that. I love you," he said, broken and on his knees. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered into her ear.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she whispered back. And the two ran hand-in-hand into the throne room to end the war, their love proof of everything that they stood for.

_Got every right to wanna leave_

_Got every right to wanna go_

_Got every right to hit the road_

_And never talk to me no more_

_You don't even have to call_

_Even check for me at all_

_Because the way I been actin' lately_

_Has been off the wall_

_Especially toward you_

_Puttin' girls before you_

_And they watchin' everything I been doin'_

_Just to hurt you_

_Most of it just ain't you_

_Ain't true_

_And they won't show you_

_How much of a queen you are to me_

_And why I love you baby_

"Zuko, where have you been?" Katara questioned, pacing in his office in the palace. "Nowhere," He replied with a dusting off of his shoulders.

"Zuko, I know," Katara said softly. Zuko's expression turned into one of surprise, and then anger. "But Zuko, why? Why her? What does she have that I don't? How does she satisfy you?" Her lower lip trembled, an immediate sign of just how deep her emotions ran.

"Mai? Mai means nothing to me." He snarled. "Do you really think I would do that to you? After all we've been through together?"

"I don't know Zuko. I want to trust you, but after all we've been through together… I just don't know."

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

"Katara, we've been dating for 7 months now." Zuko said as he stood with her on the bridge overlooking the turtle-duck pond. "I have loved so few in my lifetime, but I know that my love for you is stronger than anything else. Katara, will you take my hand in-"

"Oooh Zuko! Look! A baby turtle-duck is learning how to swim!" Katara said, her face clouded and dreamy. Aang blushed as he fell out of the tree he was hiding in, Toph started laughing from behind the bench, and Sokka was out cold in the bushes.

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Cause I got you_

_Cause I got you_

_Ooooh_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

Zuko looked stressed as he stood in front of Iroh, waiting for Katara to come out with her father. They had combined many water tribe and fire nation customs for their marriage, and this was the last one. Katara walked down the aisle with her father holding her hand to give her away. Zuko took her gloved hand in his sweaty one as they turned to face Iroh.

"I do."

"I do."

He turned slipped the Fire Lady crown into her hair as she tied the silver-blue ribbon on his wrist. He tied it back onto hers and they clasped hands and kissed. Everyone clapped and some shed tears of joy, for not only were two lovers united, but two nations as well. Peace had finally come to the world.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_We gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

* * *

The Zutara Critic- R&R por favor! 

V


End file.
